


The Clever Beast

by imeltwithyou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imeltwithyou/pseuds/imeltwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fon is a specialized infiltrator and has finally been caught by an assassin after years of being on the run. Instead of going out like he should, he traps his assassin and tells him his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clever Beast

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I have no idea if I'll ever finish this strangely written experimental fic of mine. It's been years since I started it (in 2011) and chapter 2's been sitting half written since the first week. Which probably doesn't make anyone want to read this, but I'm sticking it here to see if it ever gets any interest. I'd never published it where people could see it before...

The day had a bleak outlook to it, as Fon sat in the warm confines of a coffee shop. Outside the window were dark gray clouds that would every once in a while let loose a thick rain drop or two, which would splat against the glass and slide lazily down. Across from him in the booth sat no one, but the boy in the shadows on the other side of the street would emerge soon. His would-be assassins never waited too long before they made their move.

Normally it involved many more people, but that was to be expected when one was running from the law.

The tea cup between his hands was nice and warm and sent the chill in his fingers to some far region of his imagination, as if they’d never been cold in the first place. The steam coming off the cup was just as nice as the scent of genuine Oolong as it hit his nostrils.

It had been far too long since he’d been in an establishment that had a nice selection of teas. If only he could stay in plain sight for long enough to savor it more often.

Closing his eyes, Fon brought the cup to his lips and blew on the hot liquid before it ever touched his lips. Once it was passed them and onto his tongue, he had to hold back the desire to moan with pleasure. Aah, that was the stuff.

The bell on the door chimed, letting everyone in the cafe know that someone had come in. Their feet sloshed wetly on their way toward him, but before Fon’s eyes opened again he could hear the sound of someone sliding into the opposite side of his booth.

“It took you long enough.” He commented calmly, eyes opening to see a boy not much older than twenty seated across from him. There was nothing in Fon's eyes aside from the strange clarity in old dark brown eyes. No mirth, no mischief, no hatred. Nothing. “Would you like some?”

Fon raised his cup to the boy, who merely shook his head ‘no’ in return. In fact, the boy seemed to tuck into himself more, as if self-conscious about where they were. He merely smiled at his table mate and placed the cup back on the saucer it came with.

“It’s strange,” He started, quiet laughter catching clever eyes. “I never thought they would send you.”

“They have to send their best to take down the best.” The boy finally spoke, a broad smile elongating his mouth.

Fon laughed. A breathy thing full of mirth, but soft and almost not there. “You little punk.”

The boy merely stare at him with blank eyes and an uninspired expression. In fact, he treated it casually and tugged the messenger bag from his shoulder and slid it into a comfortable position on the seat beside himself. “You’re not planning on wiggling from this, are you?”

Giving it a moment’s thought, Fon merely shook his head. There was no getting out of an assassination, and this boy had finally caught up to him. He must have had patience to surpass his own. That was admirable.

“No,” He answered quietly. “but I do wonder if you would permit me to tell you how things got to this point?”

“It’s not a trick is it?”

Fon smiled softly. Amused. “I don’t think at this point it would work, do you?”

The boy looked at him. Really looked. As if he was digging into the depths of Fon’s soul with those blank eyes of his. He smiled then. It was subtle and spoke volumes for just how screwed Fon really was. The boy could trap him and he would never know.

“As long as you don’t make it boring, I guess I can let a story slide. I have nothing better to do than go back to a bunch of idiots anyway.” The boy answered honestly, folding his arms in front of himself on the table. “Go ahead.”

Reaching out for his tea, Fon pulled the cup to his lips and took a slow sip. Biding his time, almost. Or perhaps just composing himself, trying to figure out where to start.

“I guess the best place to start would be what got me into this mess.” He hummed quietly. “It was a cold, rainy day; a lot like today, actually.” Fon smiled.

********

The clouds overcast, blocking light out to make it seem as though there were no hope of the sun ever coming back out again. I hid myself well, hair plastered against my face and neck, and back firm against the trunk of a tree. My target was just yards away from where I stood, but with all the drops falling down around me, I could barely hear what he was talking about.

I suppose in hind sight that was a bad thing. The man in question was an arms dealer named Hibari Kyoya, who was as violent as they tended to come. My job was to incapacitate him and infiltrate his operation while posing as him. We looked enough alike, so it wasn’t as though it would go horribly.

Even for the best of the best, that would be a hard thing to do. Hibari was almost as strong as some of the members in the Arcobaleno organization. If not for his shady past, he might have even been asked to join. But none of us could predict him. Not even Verde, who had every drop of intel to be gathered on him. We always knew what general course of action it was going to be when he decided to move, but we could never predict exactly where he would move to. It made him extremely tough to deal with, when we had to. Which was why we could never tell him we needed him, like we may have done to other members of the mafia in the past. 

I was just glad that we looked enough alike for me to pull this off. It should have been easy, for the most part. 

But as I stood there in the rain, I was brought out of running the mission over in my head by a loud crunching to my right. It was the distance from where I was hiding to where Hibari and his guest stood, so it was certainly no one discovering my presence. Especially when I heard a loud thump shortly after, just above the rain.

Carefully, I turned to poke my head out from behind the tree trunk and what I saw was shocking. Not because of what it was, but the fact that I saw a man with dark hair standing directly behind Hibari, who was now on the ground out cold. 

That’s an exceptionally strange sight, Hibari being incapacitated like that. Many men would treasure even catching a glimpse of it. Me? I was intrigued by who could have caught him that off guard. 

The man didn’t really have any special features, but since it was raining I couldn’t really tell anyway. All I could make out was his short dark hair and tall athletic build. 

I wanted to creep closer for a better look.

Against my better judgement and every fiber in my being, I actually did. I took slow steps, minding the fact that I was still in the wooded area around Hibari’s compound and there were bound to be twigs lining the ground. I shuffled my feet more than I walked, but I didn’t get far before I was spotted. 

“Oi!” I heard a sharp, angry voice shout toward me. “What the hell are you doing out there? Show yourself, you bastard!” 

Usually a person’s first instinct in a situation like this is to run. For anyone trained otherwise, it’s to hold firm and note escape routes. I did so, and even slid my hands into my trousers like Hibari might have, if he were conscious. In fact, I even curved my lips like a brutal man who’d won something no one knew he was betting on. 

“I had a hunch about you.” I let my voice slip deeper into something much more like Hibari’s than my own. It was strange just how alike we both sounded and looked. If I didn’t know better I might have been inclined to think we were long lost twins, but there was no chance of that. “Gokudera Hayato.” 

Stepping forward I revealed myself from the wooded area I’d kept myself hidden in, and as I stepped into view the expression on both men’s faces seemed to sour. As if they’d been caught red handed in the act of treason. Indeed they had, but I wasn’t about to say that. 

“Tch.” Gokudera grunted, hand flying up to rub his head through silver locks. “How do we know you’re not an impostor?” 

I hopped over the wire gate and landed only steps away from Gokudera and his cohort, eyes sharp at the traitor, but mindful enough to keep myself alert. Who knew what the taller man would do. 

“You wouldn’t have gotten the drop on me this easily, Herbivore.” I practically spat out, feigning the disdain over the implication that I, as Hibari, would be so weak. My lips curved even more, subtly, into a much more cruel expression as I stepped closer to the man I was posing as. My eyes drifted to Hibari momentarily, before I looked back up to take the other two men in. 

The tension mounted for a moment as we all stood in silence. I could tell they were waiting for my reaction and who was I to not give them what they wanted? Hibari wouldn’t have any hesitation. 

I let the tonfa hidden by the sleeves of my jacket slide down, opening to full length with an audible snick when they slid into my palms. Immediately the tension mounted as both men jerked back, landing a few feet away from me. My lips curved even more and I forced a tangible killing aura into the air before I charged toward Gokudera. Swinging my arm out, the Tonfa connected with his shoulder before he had the chance to protect himself. I heard an audible crunch as his collar bone must have broken under the weight of my blow. Poor dear. 

He let out a loud cry in pain and slumped to the ground on one knee, leaving me momentarily in awe at the fact that he wasn't very good at combat. I’d heard he was one of the best tacticians in the mafia world, so I was expecting a little more than this. It was a bit of a disappointment. 

The hair on the back of my neck prickled and before I knew it, I was faced with the dark haired man swinging a sharp looking sword at me. I quickly ducked and dodged left, twisting to let the tonfa on my arms act as a guard to any potential slices.

Instead of advancing on me, he held me at bay so Gokudera could make an escape. The silver haired man cursed as he stood, clutching his collar when he gave me a dirty look. I merely let an evil, triumphant smile cross over my lips for a moment. My eyes drifted then, again, to the other man. I straightened up and let my stance relax in a show that I didn’t think he was threatening in the least. That was a mistake I would regret in the coming days. That man was very threatening, and might even be frightening if I’d known who he was then as I do now. 

Instead of listening to my gut, I did as Hibari would have done. I raised my hand to my mouth and yawned, showing boredom. “Either attack or back down. I’m bored with this, Herbivore.” 

Without so much as a word, the dark haired man sheathed his sword and backed away. Soon, I was standing in the company of the real Hibari Kyoya and no one more. I looked down to him and wiggled my fingers between his shoulders and neck to check he was still alive. His pulse was strong, and I knew he was going to wake up in a terrible mood with a raging headache, but there was only one thing I could really do with him at the moment. 

I had to tie him up somewhere he wouldn’t get discovered.


End file.
